


Coffee

by Bakanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, translation of my Polish fic: Kawa. SS/HP & GW/HP, but canon, maybe funny a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. I do not own anything. Beta my dear Marlenka

_He wakes up all alone in their bed. Sheets beside him are cold. He crawls to the bathroom, he is not human before he has his coffee, hot like hell and dark like Tom's heart._

_His mug waits for him in the kitchen. He drinks and burns his mouth. He curses and from behind newspaper comes harsh voice: "Potter! Can't you just wait few minutes?"_

Harry suddenly sits up in his bed. It's 3 in the morning. He must have been loud because Ginny is now awake too.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Snape. He made me my morning coffee."

Gin is speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> First publication [Coffee](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7636280/1/Coffee)


End file.
